


Birthday boy

by Yaminisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Brother/Brother Incest, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminisa/pseuds/Yaminisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Papyrus birthday and even if he lived that day again and again, he can't grow tired of that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday boy

The day start as it should, getting wke up by that annoying dog who jump on him at eight in the morning. The dog then stole his wallet, again… He know Sans would find it behind the fridge in the afternoon when he would clean the house, even if he didn’t understand how the dog manage to put it there. He sigh, got dress and lay back in bed. He fake been asleep as the door of his bedroom slowly open. His little bro practically dance to his bed, trying to avoid all the dirt the room. He manage without dropping the tray he was holding and set it down on the chest of drawers. Still silently his brother approach him and gently kiss him on the check.

‘’Good morning Papy!’’ he greet.

He smile at his and pull him in the bed with him, both laughing. Papyrus kiss his brother on top of his head while he hug him.

‘’The food is going to get cool’’, his brother said looking up at him.  
‘’Hum that wouldn’t be ice’’, he laugh.

Not his best joke but it’s still eight and fifteen in the morning so it was ok. His brother for once didn’t complain. He look down, the little one was doing what was the near to a pout that he could put didn’t seems like he would complain.

‘’No complain, that’s unusual’’, he draw circle on the little on side.  
‘’Well, brother, today is your birthday so I, the magnificent Sans, allow you to do as many puns as you want today’’ he said sounding reluctant.

Gosh his brother was so cool, doing something he didn’t what just so he could be happy. After that they eat breakfast tacos in bed and Sans already had a whole planning done for them. First a two hour nap in Papy bed, watching so T.V, while cuddling, eating spaghetti for lunch because the tall one actually really like it. Sans clean the house quickly in the afternoon, finding Pap’s wallet behind the fridge.  
They were just relaxing when Sans’ phone rang around six in the afternoon, he smile down at the phone and send a quick replay before looking at Papyrus.

‘’Hey, would you like to go to Muffet together’’ the little skeleton propose.  
‘’Yeah’’

Sans quickly got ready while Papyrus didn’t need to do anything, all the Underground was now use to see him walk in his everyday clothes. They hold hand on the way to the café, another thing that the underground was used to. At first, he wasn’t sure about how people would react, he didn’t want his baby bro to live with everyone staring at him in disgust but he was wrong everyone was ok with it or they didn’t voice their opinion at least. The village was silent except for a few children playing around. They make it there and enter, the café was dark, the light turn off. Someone turn them on…

‘’Surprise!’’

Everyone that Papyrus know was there, a big banner with ‘’Happy birthday Papyrus’’ written on it was tie to the celling, a honey cake was waiting for him on the counter and he intend to eat it whole. Everyone approach to tell him good birthday and at one point music start playing, he chose this occasion to take his place as his usual seat, Muffet soon join him, bringing the cake and fork with her.

‘’For you birthday boy’’  
‘’I bet you are not letting us have the place for nothing, especially since I don’t have to pay for the cake’’  
‘’Ahuhuhu~, who’s telling you it’s free?’’

He would have raise an eyebrow if he had one and start eating. God that cake was good.

‘’Don’t worry, it’s on the house. For the party, all the cost are directly going on your tab, Ahuhuhuhu~’’

It was nice of here to let them party freely, he smile as she see her and Sans dance together, it was supposed to be a slow but nothing was romantic about it. For one, Sans was standing on Muffet shoes because he was to small and of course she was leading but they were good at avoiding the tipsy dancers next to them. Sans was smiling, stars-shaped eyes shining as they were talking to each other, looking at him every once in a while. The song end and they part away, his brother run toward him and tackle him in a hug, making them both fall in the seat. The little one laugh before looking up at him.

‘’Papy, would you like to dance with me’’ the little one ask, hope shining brightly in his eyes.  
‘’Of course’’

They went to the equivalent of the dancefloor which was in fact only a place where the table were remove. It was a bit awkward at first, not that they were shy, just that the position wasn’t the best. Sans was to small and Papy to tall, they had to look up and down respectively or else Sans would pass the entire song looking at his brother crotch and they weren’t the best dancers around, they would bump in every person. It was the exact reason why Alphys kiss Undyne that night, the first time was an accident, but the brother did find it funny and start doing it on purpose. When alphys was starting to protest, they would just dance away, smiling are laughing and do it again when she was calmer. They dance like until a dubstep song start playing and everybody froze, wearing the same look of ‘’How are we even supposed to dance on that?’’. Soon after, everyone start slowly to leave. The skeleton were the last, Sans propose to Muffet to help.

‘’Papy, you could help too’’, his brother said, hands on his hipbones.  
‘’Bro, it’s my birthday’’ he try.

The argument seems to work until Muffet arrive throwing a broom at him.

‘’Birthday boy, it’s 12:01 in fact, Ahuhuhuhu~’’

With that, she start bringing back the missing chairs and table, her multiple arms was a real advantage. He took that as his clue to work or he may have to actually pay his tab and he really didn’t want to sell their house, that mean to really pick up the sock in the living room. They end quickly, in fact Papyrus had only clean under three seat while Sans and Muffet had bring back the chairs, tables, clean the floor, put sugar and honey in the containers, clean the dishes and Sans even fix the door that wouldn’t stop to creak each time some open it.

‘’Goodnight Muffet’’ Sans waved as they leave.

Papyrus shortcut them to their front door and they when to his room once properly dress. Laying down in bed and holding his little bro against him, he couldn’t help but think that no mather how many time he live that day, he could never grow tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you like that story ! By the way, I really need to learn how to do good summary. If there's anything wrong with the story or anything, just said it, I'm always happy to improve!Anyway, is chest of drawer is really the word to use, because I never hear of it before? Well, See you again and have a good day!


End file.
